Cep Armies
This is the Armies section of the Gameplay Enhanced Mod. This section focuses primarily on combat, city capture, and unit balance. Discussion General Balance *Conquest is more challenging, but also more rewarding if accomplished, mainly because of changes to city capture. *Similar to Civ 4, choosing promotions restores 20% health. Details Removed the instant heal promotion. *The “no promotion saving” advanced setup option defaults to disabled. *15 hp/turn healing in unowned territory (was 10). *Unit supply cap changed to: 10 + numCities + population/8 (was 10 + 2*numCities). *All units production cost roughly 10x their unit strength (or ranged strength, whichever is higher). *Changes to help the AI: **Less combat penalty when using more strategic resources than available. This helps the AI when we pillage all their resources. **Reduced the fortification bonus (AIs don't defend well). **Increased the flanking bonus. The AI uses tactical flanking very well. The AI also gets production bonuses, so it tends to have a larger but less-experienced army, and a higher flanking bonus favors a larger army. Unit Training and Maintenance *'Unit Attributes' Unit attributes which are not a Unique Unit special ability now apply only to the unit they appear on. For example, Artillery upgraded to Rocket Artillery won’t require set-up to fire. This is an innate attribute of the weapons they use (towed artillery pieces) that does not carry over when upgraded to a self-propelled chassis. What does carry over is training (player-chosen promotions like accuracy, logistics, etc) or Unique Unit special abilities. UU bonuses are untouched because civilization balance is partially designed around those bonuses persisting when upgraded. *'Purchasing' The purchase cost multiplier of units is now slightly higher than most tier 1 buildings (like Barracks). This is to discourage the human player from rapidly buying a fresh military if attacked and encourage building units over time to discourage being attacked. Combat Bonuses *Cities are reduced in raw strength, population strength, and technology strength, but receive more strength from garrisons. This increases the value of garrisons substantially for city combat and conquest. The use of melee or mounted garrisons becomes more viable as an option as well. They will add more strength to the city than archers or artillery. Strategic Resources and Terrain *Hills, Forests, Jungles, and Atolls provide 10% defence (was 25%, 0% for Atoll) *Flat terrain and Marsh has -20% penalty to defence. (was -10% or -15% for Marsh). *Strategic Resources should be less common but also more spread out on the map. More sources but fewer resources per source. *All civilizations on the map should have a chance of receiving some strategic resources in and around their starting zone while still preserving a random assignment. (eg, some civilizations could have 3 horses and 4 iron nearby, others 2 horses and 5 iron, as an example). *Strategic Resource unit penalty is -10% (was -50%). This primarily helps the AI. * Certain leaders with early Unique units reliant on Iron or Horses receive 2 Iron or Horses for free in their capitals for balance reasons to assure they can leverage their unique abilities well. * More resources, particularly coal and sometimes oil (offshore), should appear offshore on islands making naval combat more valuable to protect isolated cities for resources. Unit Changes Details : Main article: Cep- Units : Main article: Cep- Promotions City Siege *Annexation is ideal for large cities, razing for small cities, and puppet states are a temporary solution when there’s not enough happiness/money to build/purchase a courthouse. *Conquering city-states gives an immediate bonus equal to 50 turns of alliance. *Lower city healing and higher hitpoints. (20/turn from 25, and 300 from 200) *Captured cities resist for a number of turns equal to their post-capture population, up to a maximum of 15 turns *Capturing cities destroys less buildings than vanilla. *When a city is captured the probability of a building surviving is: **0%: courthouse, defense buildings, factory, power plants (all unchanged). **25%: Walls **50%: library (was 0), gold buildings (were 0), happiness buildings (were 100). **100%: all other buildings. City Capture When a city is captured: #1 guerrilla fighter rallies from refugees near the defender’s capital (like earlier versions of Civ). This helps AIs recover after their initial defensive army is wiped out. #A small amount of population dies in the siege. #1 pop of refugees flee to the defender’s capital, if the city is size 2 or higher. This replaces vanilla’s 50% population loss. In general this raises unhappiness from capture, makes razing large cities harder, and gives the defender a slight advantage, particularly for AIs. Larger population also means longer revolts for puppeted/annexed cities. At this stage there’s 3 choices for the conqueror: *Raze: can take significantly longer for large cities. *Puppet: lower yields than normal cities. *Annex: courthouse costs rise with population, but no maintenance. Courthouse required to bring yields and science to normal. If puppeting is chosen as a temporary solution, we get these advantages/disadvantages once the decision is made to annex (with Courthouse) the puppet… Gains: *Much higher science. *Yield output of city returns to normal (all yields lower when puppeted). *Can avoid population growth to control happiness. *Can control production, buy tiles, and buy buildings. *Can change away from governor’s gold focus. Losses: *Increase in policy cost. *More difficult to get National Wonders. Since the policy cost increase is offset by increased culture output, basically the only downside now is added difficulty to get national wonders. Promotions *Medic promotion heals all units within 1 tile (was only adjacent units). *Merged the Siege and Volley promotions. Click for details. *Units with Blitz drop to 1 movement point after the first attack (if they lack the “Attacks Use 1 Move” promotion). Three or more attacks only helped when we already were much more powerful than the enemy, which simply made an easy situation even more trivial. *Ranged blitz: Can attack twice at 90% ranged damage (was 100%). Click for details. *Merged Charge (20% vs wounded units) and Mobile (+1), to make the combined promotion more valuable. *Merged Amphibious (Attacks over rivers/from sea) with a defensive embarkation promotion (double strength embarked), to make the combined promotion more valuable. This also made the "Marines" unit less necessary and unique. It was removed. *New Promotions added: Desert Power, Arctic Power, and Guerrilla which give faster movement on Desert, Snow and Hill tiles, respectively.